


I'll be with you

by Dawn



Series: the puppy chronicles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/pseuds/Dawn
Summary: Lena is the first one to get up in the morning, because she hears the puppy whimpering in her sleep. Kara has her arm protectively around her middle and she decides to close her eyes for a few moments. She just takes in Kara's slow and steady breathing, the faint thumping of her heartbeat against Lena's back.ORKara is there for Lena, always.





	I'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback on the first part! I already have a little something written for the third part, too, so I will be continuing this series. 
> 
> I hope you all like the name Lena and Kara ended up giving the puppy. 
> 
> This definitely makes more sense if you have read the first part, but should still be enjoyable if you haven't. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [SuperFriendlyFox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox) for being an amazing writing buddy and [Orangemonster33](http://orangemonster33.tumblr.com) for being a fantastic beta!

Surprisingly enough, the puppy sleeps all through the night. Lena found her an old blanket, which she laid down in a corner in the bedroom. After some hesitation, Kara decided to cover the blanket with her Supergirl cape, despite Lena's protests that the blanket would do just fine.

("It will be comforting for her, Lena, that's all. Plus, the cape is indestructible anyway."

"What if she pees on it?"

"I'll have it dry cleaned. It's fine. She knows it, it's familiar.")

Lena is the first one to get up in the morning, because she hears the puppy whimpering in her sleep. Kara has her arm protectively around her middle and she decides to close her eyes for a few moments. She just takes in Kara's slow and steady breathing, the faint thumping of her heartbeat against Lena's back.

She wants to stay like this for… Well, she isn't sure for how long exactly, as forever sounds about right, but she knows she needs to get up. She needs to pee, for one thing. But her bladder will have to hold on a little while longer. Instead, she just decides to gently pick up one of Kara's hands and lays soft kisses over the inside of her palm, her fingers, the back of her hands.

"Mmm…" Kara mumbles and places a kiss onto Lena's bare shoulder. "I love you." Her voice is still a little hoarse from sleep and she can't quite open her eyes yet, but she would find Lena in a crowd, without her superpowers and blind. "I love you so, so much," she sighs and smiles against Lena's skin.

"I love you too," Lena murmurs against Kara's fingers. And she loves her even more for the fact that Kara tells her as much every day, first thing in the morning, often even before she really wakes up.

With a small groan, as sunlight hits her, Kara opens her eyes so she can look at Lena. How can something that gives her strength feel so terrible in the morning? Lena, on the other hand? "You look beautiful," she smiles, as Lena moves in her arms a little so that she's facing Kara.

"I just woke up," Lena points out, because she is sure that she looks anything but beautiful right now. She's seen herself in the mirror right after waking up plenty of times, after all. Her hair's probably a mess, and it's not all that rare for her face to be a little red and blotchy from the night. So, she does the only thing imaginable and just buries her head into Kara's shoulder. "You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend. My very amazing, always perfect Kryptonian girlfriend.

"Doesn't matter, you always look beautiful," Kara retorts and kisses the top of Lena's head. She knows that sometimes Lena has trouble believing her, but that doesn't mean Kara won't keep reminding her. Just like she tells Lena how much she loves her every morning.

As cheesy as it sounds, Lena feels like she almost melts into Kara at the words and the gesture. "I love you," Lena says once again and trails soft kisses over Kara's exposed collarbone and  neck, and nips gently at the spot right below Kara's ear, the one Lena knows can drive her girlfriend absolutely wild in a matter of seconds.

"Lena," Kara says, and it's something between a moan and a whimper. "We can't. The puppy." She sits up in bed and looks at the still sleeping canine and then back at Lena. "I think we'll need to find her another sleeping place," she says with a slightly sheepish grin.

"We'll buy her a proper bed of her own today." Lena nods and gets up. "And probably some other things, like a leash and some toys, and maybe  a kennel.  She needs some bowls and food and…" And probably a lot of things she couldn't even think of right now, but she figures that whatever pet shop they visit, the salespeople will be able to help them find whatever the puppy needs and then some.

"First, we need to eat breakfast, though." Kara gives Lena a quick peck on her lips before she throws the covers away. "And then we can go to the hospital. We can do the puppy shopping afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Lena says with a sad smile. She gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. "I'll join you in the kitchen in a moment."

 

 

 

When she walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, Kara is making coffee for them, and she can smell something cooking on the stovetop. She smiles as she notices the puppy slurping on some water right next to Kara’s legs. "Look who's finally woken up,” she teases.

 "She's such a good girl." Kara beams and puts a cup of coffee on the kitchen island. "I'm also making some pancakes. I figured you could use a change from your usual." 

"Thanks," Lena says and sits down. After she takes her coffee, she looks back at the puppy who's now sitting right next to her stool. "You still need a name, young lady," she says, smiling as the dog wags her tail a little. Kara had shot down almost all of her ideas the previous night, no matter how funny or puntastic they had been.

 "I know," Kara says with a small frown. "How about…" She thinks for a moment, trying to figure out who the puppy looks like. "Lancelot?"

"Lancelot?" Lena questions. "Why Lancelot?" 

"Well, names starting with an L seem to be a thing in your family." Kara grins. "Plus, you have an eerie resemblance to Morgana from that TV show. And he was Arthur's greatest companion."

"If I look like Morgana, and he was Arthur's greatest companion, that's not going to work," Lena says, although she definitely doesn't object to the name starting with an L. "How about Lilith?" she suggests after taking a sip of her coffee.

"I like that," Kara says nodding. "Do you like that? Lilith?" She looks down at the puppy who now has her head on Lena's lap. She doesn't really react to the name, though, which makes Kara sigh a little. "Nope. Not Lilith."

As Lena takes another sip of her coffee she starts to lazily scratch the dog behind her ear and on her neck. "Well-" she can barely contain her grin "-how about Lillian?"

For a moment there, Kara just looks at Lena, stunned, and then she bursts out laughing. When she notices that Lena's just smirking in that all too delicious way, she stops, dumbfounded. "You're serious?" 

Lena just shrugs her shoulders and drinks more of her coffee. "She _is_ a bitch." With a smile, she looks down at the dog. "Do you approve? Lillian?" Much to her own and Kara's surprise, the dog lets out a loud, happy bark. "I guess that's settled then." 

"We can call her Lils or Lily," Kara says, as she isn't sure if she wants to call the dog Lillian in public. 

Lena just hums in approval and drinks more coffee, as she keeps scratching Lillian. The freshly named puppy even has her eyes closed, as she leans again Lena, as if telling her not to stop. "You know, you don't really need to come to the hospital," she says after a moment. "It's – I can go alone."

Flipping pancakes in the air is one of Kara's specialties, and she can say that she has never dropped a pancake. At Lena's words, she comes close, though, and the pancake is salvaged only because of her super speed. "Lena," she sighs and puts the pan back on the stovetop. "I want to come." She slides over to her girlfriend and squeezes her free hand. 

Lena takes a deep breath and looks at their joined hands. "I don't even understand why I'm so upset about this." Her voice is quiet, as she refuses to meet Kara's eyes. "It's not like she's the first–" She can't finish the sentence and just bites her lower lip.

"You're upset because you care about her," Kara says softly, wrapping her arms around Lena's stiff figure and placing a kiss on her temple. "Just like you care about everyone you know. And you take everything to heart. There's almost nothing you aren't passionate about. It's one of those things that made me fall in love with you in the first place." She says the words into Lena's hair, softly and gently, refusing to let go of her. 

Before Lena can say anything – or even cry, if she's being completely honest – they are interrupted by a loud bark. Puppy Lillian rushes to the stove, where a small stream of smoke is rising, and hovers in the air. She takes one look at the almost burning pancake and blows out a stream of icy breath, covering half of the countertop in ice in the process. 

"Golly…" 

Lena just stares at the whole situation for a few moments. Well, Kara most definitely wasn't joking when she said  Lillian would have superpowers. Somehow, she doesn't feel too fazed about it. Maybe that's coming later? "So, I guess our walks are going to be interesting."

  

Puppy Lillian joins Alex and her dog Gertrude at the DEO – Alex is endlessly amused by the name and can't stop laughing for about two minutes – while Kara and Lena go to the Luthor Family Children's Hospital. 

As usual, Nadine greets Lena at the door. "Miss Luthor-" she gives the two a curt nod"-It's great to see you again so soon." The way she says it though, Kara's sure she means the complete opposite, but she can't really figure out why. 

"This is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers," Lena says with a small smile, as she gestures to Kara with her free hand, the other firmly in Kara's. "We came to see Lizzie. Is she in her room?" 

"She is having some tests done right now, but she will be back in about five minutes," Nadine tells her and takes in a deep breath before she speaks again. "She really isn't… It's a lot worse today." While her features had been hard just a few moments ago, they soften now. "I'm sure she will be very happy to see you, though. She wouldn't stop talking about your visit last night."

Lena wants to say something, but there's suddenly a lump in the back of her throat and all she manages is a nod. 

"I'll see you later, Miss Luthor," Nadine says after a moment. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers."

  

They peek into one of the common rooms on their way to Lizzie's room, as Lena wants to show Kara all the children enjoying the various Supergirl items. As they watch, two girls dart around the room, each with one fist up in the air as if they're flying, both of them wearing little red capes. There's a small bald boy sitting by the table, the tips of his fingers touching as he cackles. "Supergirls, I will get you the next time. There is no escaping from Lex Luthor!" 

Kara's not sure if she should laugh or not, but as she glances at Lena's amused expression, she lets out a small giggle. "You have to hand it to him, he has the hair completely right."

"And the menacing cackle," Lena adds with a firm nod. Briefly, she wonders if Lex would be proud or disgusted that a small sick boy is pretending to be him while he's playing. Moments like these, the Lex shaped hole in her feels incredibly huge, and it's as if Kara can sense it, as she squeezes Lena's hand.

Kara knows the different ways Lena's heart beats, she knows her breathing patterns, and she knows the reasons for each one of them. Right now, her breathing is shallow and slow, as if she's trying to calm herself down. "Lizzie should be back in her room by now, right?" It's not as if she's trying to distract Lena, especially as she isn't sure which thought is worse – Lex or Lizzie. 

"Right. You're right," Lena says and guides Kara through the hospital. She can feel her heart sink more and more with each step they take and with each new floor number on the elevator display. When they get to the room, a nurse is just helping Lizzie back into bed. 

"Lena!" Lizzie smiles, before Lena can even say anything. "What are you doing here? I've been pumped full of medication the last few weeks, but I'm pretty sure you were here just yesterday." 

Lena sees almost instantly what Nadine meant earlier, when she told her that Lizzie's even worse today. Her skin is a lot paler, and while she tries to sit up in bed when she sees Lena, she physically can't muster the strength. One of the nurses helps her with the bed before she leaves the room. 

"I just wanted you to meet someone," Lena says after taking a deep breath. She doesn't say how she didn't want to leave it until next week because Lizzie might not be here anymore. She barely even gives herself half a second to think about it, because she still feels as if it can't be true. "And she wanted to meet you." She steps into the room, her hand still firmly in Kara's. "This is Kara. Kara, this is Elizabeth." 

"But I prefer to go by Lizzie," the girl says quickly. Still, under all that obvious exhaustion, there's a sparkle in her eye as Lena introduces Kara. "You're Lena's girlfriend." It’s a statement, not a question. "I've heard so much about you. It's amazing to finally meet you." 

Kara blows a raspberry, as if to say she's nothing special. "Please, I'm so excited to meet _you_." She gives Lizzie one of her trademark smiles, although she hesitates for a moment as she steps closer to her bed. Kara Danvers is a hugger, and right now she definitely wants to hug the girl. "Can I hug you? I feel like I almost know you already, from all the stories Lena has told me about you."

"Of course," Lizzie answers almost instantly. And before she knows it, Kara's arms are around her in a sort of awkward hug. Not because the hug itself is forced, but because of the position she is in, and she can barely muster up enough energy to raise her hands to Kara's sides.

Before Lena can make any sort of conversation, Nadine is at the door. "Miss Luthor, could you step outside for a moment? The chief wants to speak to you."

"Of course," Lena says with a small nod. "I'll be back in a moment," she tells Kara and Lizzie before she follows Nadine out of the room.

"If you ever hurt Lena, I'm going to hurt you," Lizzie says, as she sees Kara's mouth open up to say something.

Kara, in turn, just blinks and practically stares at Lizzie for a moment. "Huh?" 

"I know it doesn't sound like much, coming from a fifteen-year-old who's about to die." Lizzie raises her hand when she sees that Kara's about to protest. "I know I'm going to die. But if you ever hurt Lena, I'm going to haunt your ass until the end of time. I know Lena doesn't have anyone like that, to give you the shovel talk, so this is me giving it to you." 

"I…" There are suddenly too many words swimming around Kara’s brain and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I would never hurt Lena," she tells the girl. "At least not intentionally, I mean. Relationships can be difficult sometimes, but above anything and everything else, I want to make Lena happy. In fact, if I ever hurt her, I'd just be hurting myself." 

"Good," Lizzie sighs, a sad smile on her face. "Lena, she – she needs someone to take care of her sometimes. Even if she acts all tough." 

"I know," Kara says with a small nod and holds onto Lizzie's hand. "I promise you, I'll take care of her to the best of my abilities."

 

 

They continue talking about her until Lena comes back. They stay with Lizzie, talking about everything they can think of well into the afternoon, only leaving because she has another procedure.  

"To the pet shop?" Kara asks as they get into the car. 

Lena just nods as she glances back at the hospital before they drive away. "Should we get Lillian from Alex first?" 

"No, I think maybe we can get most things without her, and then we can go back another day and let her pick out some toys?" She figures that there is a lot they need to pick out and buy and it just seems an easier task without an overeager puppy.  

"Good plan." Kara nods and takes Lena's hand into hers – the joys of having an automatic transmission. "I love you," she says as she laces their fingers together. "And thank you for introducing Lizzie to me. She's amazing, isn't she?" For a moment, she debates whether she should tell Lena about the fact that Lizzie gave her the shovel talk. In the end, she decides to keep it between the two of them.

"I love you, too." Lena swallows a lump in her throat. She still feels as if she doesn't really have the right to be upset about all this, no matter how many times Kara reassures her. "She really is amazing and I just… I wish I could have helped her." 

"I know," Kara sighs. There are so many things she wants to tell Lena, but none of them feel quite right. Instead, she just squeezes Lena's hand and brings it to her lips every once in a while as they drive.  

"So, where shall we start?" Lena asks, as they walk into the pet shop hand in hand. "Maybe leashes and collars?" She frowns at a thought. "Will a normal leash even work? Or will she just be able to rip it and run off?" 

"Oh." Kara literally stops in her tracks, halting Lena with her. "Probably not," she sighs. "I think we need to ask Alex about this. But we can get everything else she needs." 

"And then some." Lena smiles and squeezes Kara's hand. Maybe shopping for their new puppy is exactly what she needs to take her mind off things. Not that Lizzie would ever be completely off Lena's mind. But picking out more toys than Lillian could ever play with, some food and water bowls, a big and soft bed, and extra fancy and fun collars does serve as a distraction. 

 

 

Lizzie holds on for another two weeks.  

Lena gets a call one night, and Kara can see her body language change mid-call. She stops and stands still for a moment too long after the other person has hung up, and Kara can hear her heart beating loudly in her chest.  

Kara almost expects Lena to cry as she tells her that Lizzie's dead, but the tears never come. Instead, Lena is as cool and collected as ever, and if Kara didn't know better, didn't know just how warm Lena can be, she'd think that Lena resembles a beautiful marble statue. She doesn't shed a tear at the funeral either, even though she has Kara's hand in a death grip at all times. 

 

 

When they come back to their apartment after the wake, Kara properly lets go of Lena for the first time that day. "Do you want hot chocolate? Or tea? Or wine, maybe?" It doesn't matter that it's barely three in the afternoon, as Kara feels like this is one of those _'it's five pm somewhere'_ situations.  

"Hot chocolate is fine." Lena shrugs her shoulders as she takes off her shoes. "I'm going to go change my clothes." Without another word, she walks off towards the bedroom, taking off her cardigan in the process.  

Kara has just put the milk on the stove to warm it up when she hears the voice – it's a soft whimper at first, and Kara almost thinks it's puppy Lillian, but then it's followed by a faint sob and Kara feels her heart clench in her chest.  

In a fraction of a second, she takes the milk off the stovetop and goes to the bedroom, only slowing down when she's at the door. She opens it quietly, to find Lena sitting on the bed in just her black skirt and lace bra, her face buried in her hands as her body shakes with quiet sobs.  

Without a word, Kara walks over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her, kisses her bare shoulder, her temple, the top of her head. A couple of times she opens her mouth to say something, but she knows that whatever she says, it won’t be enough. So, instead, she holds onto Lena just a little bit tighter.  

It's a few minutes later when they're brought out of their bubble by a soft bark at Lena's feet. Puppy Lillian places one of her toys onto Lena's lap and is gone in a flash, only to be back with another chewed up toy. She looks up at Lena with hopeful eyes, her tail wagging.  

"I think she's trying to make you feel better," Kara whispers and lifts her head a little, although she doesn't let go of Lena. "You're a good girl," she coos at the dog, feeling particularly proud.  

"At least there is one Lillian who loves me." Lena lets out a teary laugh and kisses puppy Lillian's nose, as she scratches her behind both ears.  

"I love you too, so much," Kara whispers and kisses Lena's cheek. 

"I know." Lena nods, sighing, as her shoulders drop a little. "You don't even need to say it. I know it by your every action." She turns her body a little so she's facing Kara, and touches their foreheads together.  

"Well," Kara smiles, running her fingers through Lena's hair. "I still like to say it." 

"I like to hear it too." Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper, as it feels strange somehow, to admit that she likes hearing that someone loves her. It seems selfish, in a way. "I'll always love you."  

In this life and the next. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos would are very much appreciated!
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr @[lesbianl-luthor](http://lesbianl-luthor.tumblr.com). Feel free to come and chat/yell about Supercorp related stuff with me!


End file.
